El lado oscuro de la familia sohma
by Ana-cha Von schetwz
Summary: Que pasaria si enves de comvertirse en animales los mienbros de la familia sohma se combirtieran en algo diferente acausa de... bolas de arroz? y yuki y los demas se combierten en... descubranlo qui! ya lo se mal summary cuando tenga mas inspiracion lo cambiare. YukixTohru para los fan de esta pareja :3


**Hola todos!**

**este es mi primer fic espero que les guste una amiga y yo cambiamos algunas cosas para que no se paresca tanto a la historia real bueno disfrutenlo! :D**

**Fruits Basket desgraciadamente no me pertenece le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya, sino yo seria muy feliz TWT**

**Disfrutenlo!**

Hola me llamo thoru honda, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo grado de preparatoria perdí a mi adre hace tan solo dos meses y desde entonces vivía con mi abuelo paterno hasta que mis tíos lo llevaron a vivir con ellos y mi tía me echo de su casa por razones que no conozco, a pesar de que me han ocurrido todas esas cosas yo sonrió sin importar que me pase, pero ahora…. vivo en una cueva de un bosque cercano a la ciudad, y me preocupa que mi abuelo descubra el lugar donde vivo y me quiera llevar a vivir de nuevo con mis tíos, porque le dije que me quedaría en casa de una amiga hasta terminar la preparatoria y juntar el dinero suficiente para pagarla.

Cuando me desperté esa mañana, me vestí y me despedí de la foto de mi querida madre la cual estaba de una de las rocas de la cueva que ocupaba como mesa, tome mis cosas y Salí rumbo a la escuela, ese día me dispuse a tomar un camino diferente al habitual y puede ver a lo lejos una casa muy bonita entre los árboles y solo por pura curiosidad me acerque.

-Que casa tan linda- susurre- De quien será?- me pregunte con cierta curiosidad acercándome un poco a la puerta y pude ver la pintura de una chica muy linda, parecía tener mi misma edad, sus ojos eran grandes de color violeta y su pelo gris oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros, su figura parecía de una modelo, mire la pintura más de cerca esa persona me resultaba familiar pero no lograba recordar a quien, entonces un hombre salió de la casa me asuste y pensé en salir corriendo de la vergüenza porque yo no debía estar en terreno ajeno y menos si es una casa en medio de un bosque.

-Tranquila no ocurre nada- Me dijo el hombre amable mente- soy shigure sohma, y dime que hace una chica tan linda sola por aqui- Me miro con curiosidad .

-Etto...que linda joven la de la pintura- dije nerviosa mente- tu ls has pintado?- pregunte con sierta curiosidad.

Pero el no me pudo responder porque, depronto salio un jove que me parecio muy conosido, despues de pensar un rato recorde que el era yuki sohma el chico mas popular de mi escuela, al verlo me puse mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, no sabia que decir en ese momento me dije a ami misma-_ que tepasa di algo-_ pero estaba tan nerviosa que me quede en shock por unos segundos.

-Eh?..tohru?- Me miro comfundido-que haces aqui?

-Esque..yo bueno.. vivo por aqui cerca- dije sonriendo, ambos me miraron con extrañea hasta que el mayor dijo.

-Yuki, se hace tarde porque no se van a la escuela- a lo que yuki asintio y nos fuimos a la escuela.

-oye tohru..-Dijo yuki, mientras caminabamos a la escuela- Mi primo shigure, no te

estubo molestando cierto?- pregunto un poco preocupado-

-No, porque la pregunta- Dije un poco sorprendida por el comentario del joven-

-Esque mi primo suele comportarse como un idiota frente a las chicas de la escuela- Dijo en un tono ironico.

-No te preocupes, no me hiso nada- le sonrei- oye, yuki..te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si, dime tohru- dijo amablemente-

- Etto.. quien es la joven de la pintura que hiso tu primo- pregunte con curiosidad-

-Ah?.. la del retrato de shigure veras..ella es.. ..mi hermana gemela!- dijo un poco nervioso- si ella es mi hermana- me sonrio-

-No sabia que tenias una hermana gemela yuki- dije vastante sorprendida y a la ves comfundida- Y vive con ustedes me gustaria conocerla algundia- Dije con emocion.

-No ella.. esta estudiando fuera y por eso shigure pinto un cuadro de ella- se escucho un poco nervioso cuando la menciono.

En lao que restaba de camino a la escuela fue vastante raro yuki venia preguntandome cosas de mi familia y tube que mentir en granparte , no podia decirle quemis tios me corrieron de la casa donde vivia y ahora vivia en una cueva en el bosque, asi que le dije que vivia en la casa de mi abuelo que estaba cerca de la suya, pero la verdad me da miedo quealguien descubra donde vivo y le diga a mi abuelo y a los demas...

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me moria de ganas por contarle a mis amigas lo que me ocurrio de camino a la escuela, asi que me despedi de yuki y sali corriendo runbo a mi salon de clases, pero al llegar a la puerta del salon me tope con el club de admiradoras de yuki, las cuales me miraban como si me fueran a come viva.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE HACIAS CON EL PRINCIPE!- me acorralaron contra la pared, me asuste y cuando estaba apunto de contestarles llegaron mis amigas uotani y hanajima las auyentaron, les conte todo lo que habia susedido a lo que uotani me dijo.

-Tohru ten mucho cuidado no queremos que yuki te vaya a lastimar- dijo preocupada, cuando termino de decir eso yo me sonroje, enseguida hanajima dijo.

-no sabes de la chica que le preparo un almuerzo al principe?- La mire algo comfundida y me dijo-

Cuando la chica intendo dar le su almuerzo, el la empujo y salio corriendo con la nariz tapada- cuando hanajima termino de contar la historia el maestro entro y comenzo la clase.

El tiempo paso rapidamente hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y termino la clase, mis amigas y yo nos dirijimos a la cafeteria de la escuela, uotani y hanajima estaban platicando de lo aburrida que fue la clase de historia y yo estaba undida en mis pensamientos, buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos a almorzar cuando hanijima pregunto algo molesta.

- ¿ Porque siempre sirven bolas de arroz en el almuerzo?-dijo con fastidio-

-Bueno, puede que nadamas les alcanse para esto - dije con una gotita estilo anime en la cabesa-

-Oigan..-interrupio Uotani- Nose si se andado cuenta pero.. -Dijo con curiosidad- El principe nunca viene a la cafeteria a almorsar ni una sola ves y siempre que alguien trae bolas de arroz se aleja de ahi-

Hanajima y yo nos que damos pensando en un porque hasta que hanajima dijo.

- Talves no le gusten la bolas de arroz- Dijo sin darle importancia- y ya que siempre dan eso en la cafeteria es obio que no venga-

- Tanto como para salir corriendo con la naris tapada cuando ve una?...- pregunto uotani- eso ya seria muy exagerado no cren?

- , chicas calma - dije evitando un posible debate-olvidemonos de eso y empesemos a comer o se acabara el tiempo, ambas me sonrieron y empesamos a camer y platicar de otra cosa, hasta que se acabo el tiempo de receso y entramos nuevamente a aclase, en ese tiempo estube pensando en lo que dijo Uotani porque el principe huia cuando habia bolas de arroz, es normal que haya gente que no le gusten pero.. eso es un poco exagerado no?

El tiempo paso nueva mente y la clase termino y cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar y yo me fui directo a mi trabajo de medio tiempo, trabajo como una de las personas que hacen la limpiesa en los pasillos y por eso aveses salgo un poco tarde,cuando termino mi trabajo regrese a mi "casa" por asi decirlo termine muy cansada y me dolia un poco la cabesa pero aun tenia cosas que hacer, antes de entrar a la cueva me senti odservada pero no le di importancia y entre.

-Ya llege mama- le dije a la foto de mi madre- muero de sueño pero tengo que hacer la tarea para mañana, enseguida vuelvo me ire a lavar la cara al rio- dije sacando una toalla, me dispuse a salir directo al rio pero en la entrada de la cueva estavan...

-Jajajaja- escuche que shigure estallo en risa mientras que yuki lo mireava extraño, me quede paralisada en ese preciso instante que les hiba a decir, me abian descubierto, cuando senti mi cara estaba roja como un tomate y la risa de shigure me apenava mas. yuki me dijo que los acompañara a su casa y yo acepte algo apenada, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una salita y me pregunto por que yo vivia ahy, asique no tube mas remedio que contarles la verdad.

-Asi que por eso vives en ese lugar- Dijo yuki con seriedad- por eso se me hacia raro que vivieras por aqui estos terrenos son de la familia sohma y no los venden, ni los alquilan.

-Ademas ese es un lugar muy peligroso puede haber un derrumbe, y hay muchos pervertidos que te podrian hacer daño- Dijo shigure- No es bueno que un chica viva sola en una cueva...

-No es problema por farvor dejenme vivir hai por un tiempo hasta juntar el dinero suficiente para pagar la prepa y me ire de hai - dije con tono de suplica no tenia otro lugar a donde ir- ademas ya estoy acostumbrada y tengo mucha fuerza fisica asi que..- No pude seguir hablando porque derrepente se me nublo la vista y me desmaye.

Cuando desperte estaba en un cuarto de la casa de yuki, y una pequeña bolsa alado mio, en ella estaba la foto de i mama y algo de ropa, no recordaba muy vien lo que paso despues de que me desmaye entonces oy que se abrio la puerta de la habitacion y shigure entro dentro de ella.

- vaya, ya despertaste como te sientes tenias fiebre anoche, te desmayaste y te trajimos aqui- dijo un poco aliviado- ¿ como te sientes?- Me pregunto.

- B..bien grasias - dije comfundida- no tubieron porque hacer esto y porque estan mis cosas aqui?- pregunte con curiosidad

- Esque.. ayer hubo un derrumbe en la cueva- dijo con un tono serio- asi que yuki fue y busco algunas de tus cosas, pensamos que te podrias preocuapar si perdieras esa foto- dijo mas tranquilo.

- Muchas gracias- dije, mientras sonreia amablemente, no podia creer que el principe hiciera esto por mi era tan lindo de su parte.. -_esperen yuki sohma se preocupo por mi!_ - pense alegre mente, ese dia mo podria ser mejor.

**Hola de nuevo! se que me extrañaron y si no en el fondo muy en el fondo se que me extrañaron u.u**

**espero que les aya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews! o sino - Musica de suspenso - ya veran .. MUAJAJA :3**

**Quieren saber porque yuki no se le acerca a las bolas de arroz? bueno es porque... mejor nos vemos en el proximo capitulo para que lo descubran! **

**los quiero nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayo!**

**No sebale dejar amenasas de muerte, solo comentarios bonitos :D bye bye**


End file.
